On the occasions when an individual desires to smoke, the individual typically must remain in a designate area outside. These designated outside areas do not always provide ashtrays or ash containers for proper disposal of cigarette ash, cigarette butts, and other litter. Individuals, therefore, are forced into the objectionable practice of allowing litter, ashes, and cigarette butts to pollute the ground and thus the environment.
When not properly extinguished, cigarette butts can become fire hazards. Partially lit cigarette butts can ignite grass or debris, resulting in a larger and more serious fire that could lead to injury or even death. In addition, the lack of proper ashtrays and ash containers within designated smoking areas can also increase the probability that discarded ash and cigarette butts are not adequately extinguished.
Ashtrays and ash containers are limited in portability and, therefore, must remain in a more permanent location, such as within an automobile or on a table. These ashtrays and ash containers are aesthetically unpleasing and are often considered undesirable. Accordingly, smokers are provided with fewer opportunities to dispose of litter, ash, and cigarette butts.
What is needed is a litter disposal device for temporarily containing and storing cigarette ash and butts and other litter, while preventing an individual from using the litter disposal device in a particular location for an extended period of time.